Danny vs the Angels
by P.O.V queen
Summary: When a mysterious girl falls from the sky, Danny and his friends are about to realize that their world is a lot bigger than they imagined. rated for later ad and review please!


**AN: so here is another story. It just popped into my head, hope you like it. Read and review. I know the title kind of gives everything away, but just read. This chapter is kind fluffy. :)**

Danny and Sam were sitting on his family's roof, huddled under a thick afghan blanket. "What time is this supposed to start?" she complained with a shiver. It accomplished what she wanted, and Danny pulled her closer to him. She smiled a bit.

"Just a few more minutes" he said placating her as best as he could. "I promise, we'll get hot chocolate after the shower." She sighed in response, but was soon silenced as the first streak of light cut across the sky. "See, told you." He pecked her on the cheek.

Soon the sky was filled with the light streaks of falling meteors. Sam sighed, content for this moment of piece with her boyfriend for a few minutes. Of course with their luck it had to come to an end eventually.

"What's that?" Danny asked pointing. She squinted her eyes to see another meteor hurtling toward them, trailing another, though it looked almost like they were partaking in a game of tag, they kept bouncing around in the sky. The trailing one finally caught up to the other, and knocked it out of the sky. "I'm gonna check it out" he said standing. She stood as well, and held him as he phased them back into his room.

She grabbed her jacket and grabbed him again. "I'm coming to." He smirked at her before transforming and grabbing her hand. It was only a few blocks away, but Danny flew like a bullet, and he was grateful for her thick coat. He set her down just at the edge of the crater, before a streak of light slammed into the ground on the other side and jumped in before they got a good look at the humanoid figure. "who's that?" Sam asked.

"Don't know, can't wait to meet him." He replied. "Stay put." He gave her another peck on the cheek, and flew into the crater.

He froze at the sight of a pair of figures, seemingly in the middle of an intense fight. What shocked him most was the fact that what appeared to be large, black, wings sprouting from both their backs. One was a huge, almost six foot, broad shouldered man, the other was small compared to him, and judging by the length of her hair was a girl, but cast in shadows it was unclear what they looked like. Suddenly he could hear clearly a punch, having been the brunt of them for so many years, and phased himself as the second figure flew toward him at top speed. She passed though him, but fell unconscious against the crater wall.

He was able to get a good look at her finally, and she looked no older than Sam and himself. The man was stalking toward them, and he made a split second decision and raised his fists, now glowing with green light. The man stopped suddenly. "You don't want to do this, ghost boy." He rumbled darkly.

The man's voice sent a shiver up his spine, but he refused to back down, the light emanating from his fists growing stronger. "I think I do." He said.

"Fine." The man muttered, and his set of black wings spread behind him. "I'll be back for her." He promised, before shooting back up into the sky.

Danny quickly turned to the unmoving girl, and slung her over his shoulder, trying to avoid her massive wings, flying her up the crater wall. She was surprisingly light. He deposited her on the ground as Sam rushed over. "Who's that?" she asked again.

"Didn't catch her name" he muttered, rearranging her so that her arm was wrapped around his shoulder. "Wanna take her other arm?" he asked her, and Sam quickly ducked under her slim other arm.

They dragged her for only a few minutes before they reached his house. She hadn't moved a muscle the entire way. "Do you think we should wake Jazz?" Sam asked when they set her on the couch. Danny nodded, and Sam ran upstairs. He tried his best to arrange her in what he hoped was a comfortable position. He heard the telltale creak that signaled that someone was coming downstairs.

Jazz rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before catching sight of their new guest. She quickly rushed over to them, checking her neck for a pulse. She didn't seem to notice the girl's wings as she looked her over. "Sam, get me a bowl of cold water, and a rag." She ordered. Sam quickly scurried off. "So it looks like she might be internally bleeding, that's the biggest problem. At least two broken bones." She muttered.

"Anything I can do?" Danny asked.

She thought for a moment. "Yes, can you freeze her leg after I set it?" she asked. Danny nodded. She placed her hand on her shin, but pulled back. "It's not broken." She said in shock. She moved to her arm, and patted it slightly. "Neither is this." Sam came in, rag in hand. "She's completely healed" she muttered as she took the wet rag and placed it on the girl's forehead. She turned to the pair. "So, anything you want to explain?" she asked.

It only took a few minutes for Danny to explain what happened in the crater. Sam and Jazz sat back in silence, staring at the girl with black wings. She was twitching slightly. "She'll be awake in a few minutes" jazz said, replacing the rag.

"Should we tell mom and dad? About her?" Danny asked.

"Let's tell them in the morning" she responded. "They're gonna see her in the morning anyway." She stood. "I'll wake up in an hour to check on her. You should go to sleep to guys." She walked back upstairs.

"Jazz?" she turned. "Thanks."

"Anytime, little bro." she ascended the steps.

"Want me to drive you home?" he asked Sam.

She stood and stretched, grabbing another afghan and moving to the other couch. She patted next to her, and Danny slipped under the blanked, wrapping his arms around her. "Crazy day, huh?" She asked sleepily. He hummed his affirmation. She pulled him into a kiss, then snuggled further into his chest. "G'night." She muttered.


End file.
